Unexpected Love
by MissOmega
Summary: After the Hale fire, Riley Hale was taken in by the McCalls when she was ten years old. Unlike most of her family she's a human forced to keep werewolves a secret. What happens when an Alpha starts wrecking havoc in Beacon Hills? And what happens when she crosses paths with her Uncle and brother after six years? Will she fall in love with a certain hyper active spaz? Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

A young teenager at the age of 16 was laying on top of her bed making sure she had everything ready for the first day of school tomorrow. She had long dark brown hair that flowed passed her shoulders in layers and bangs covering her brown eyes. She was average looking. Not super model gorgeous but she liked to think that she wasn't bad looking. Her figure said she liked to keep in shape.

Riley wasn't looking forward to her sophomore year at all. She just wanted school to be over with. The reason was the fact that everyone always gave her weird looks. Mainly because of the incident that happened six years ago. A hunter decided to burn her family home down. Only a few made it out including herself, older brother, and her Uncle. She hasn't seen her brother since he took her to the Hospital that night and her Uncle was currently in a non responsive state having just came out of a coma.

While, Riley was at the Hospital a nurse there, Melissa McCall asked if she had anyone that could look after her. After saying no, Melissa was kind enough to take her in. She had grown close with her son Scott over the years, him becoming protective of her. Almost like another brother. And she became fast friends with his best friend Stiles Stilinski. Though secretly she had a crush on him. But he only had eyes for the popular girl Lydia Martin. Why? Riley didn't know. She may have been pretty but she was constantly rude to him.

One of the many things, Riley hated was that she had to keep the fact that werewolves existed. She couldn't tell the Sheriff what really happened that night. Who would believe her? It still sucked though to have to keep that information to herself. Unlike most of her family though, Riley was human so she didn't have to worry about shifting on full moons. That would be hard to explain.

As she gathered her things, she suddenly heard Scott screaming at the top of his lungs downstairs followed by another scream that belonged to their friend. She face palmed as she made her way downstairs to see Scott holding a baseball bat and Stiles dangling upside down from their roof limbs flailing wildly.

"What the Hell are you guys doing? Are you trying to wake up everyone on our street?" Riley asked after they both stopped screaming.

"I thought he was a predator!" Scott defended himself. He had dark hair, tan skin, and friendly brown eyes.

"Well as you can see, I'm not. So put the freaking bat down!" Stiles said. He was pale, a few moles covering his face. Black hair shaved down into a buzz cut and warm brown eyes. She swore if she looked at them in a certain light they were almost golden.

"What are you doing here so late anyway? You know that could be considered predator behavior. You are dangling from our roof like a crazy person." Riley pointed out.

"Very funny." Stiles said. "Look. I'm here for a good reason. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

Scott and Riley exchanged glances before Scott asked the question that was on her mind. "For what?" This sounded serious.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles clearly got tired from dangling upside down so he let go doing a flip to land on his feet. He seemed way too excited about this and Riley was starting to wonder why.

"A dead body?" Scott asked clearly surprised and Riley wanted to face palm.

"No a body of water." Riley said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Obviously a dead body."

"I was just making sure." Scott said before adding. "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles explained.

"Hold on. If they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. That's what I'd like to know." Riley added.

This is where, Stiles got his grin. A grin that said they were about to do something that would more than likely get them into trouble. "That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Riley couldn't believe they were actually going along with this. She was supposed to be the responsible one and yet here they were, parking at the entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles shut the engine off to his beloved jeep and he climbed out pulling the seat forward slightly so Riley could get out.

"You know there's still plenty of time to turn back." Riley pointed out zipping up the hoody she grabbed before they left. She didn't exactly like this place much. Her old house wasn't far from here. "What if we get caught by your dad?"

"Look you and Scott are always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles reminded her as he led the way.

Damn, she hated when he had to go and make a point. Scott followed behind them stumbling a little as he tried to keep up. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said sarcasm dripping from his voice. This earned him a smack to the back of his head from Riley. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice. He's been practicing." She told him.

"Yeah. I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said.

"Hey that's the spirit!" Stiles said shining the flashlight ahead of them moving it from side to side. "Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"And uh, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked clearly getting a little nervous at the thought.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted somewhat nervous himself but he was doing a Hell of a job at hiding it. Must have been excitement.

Riley however stopped for a moment. "Wait, so you're telling me we're wandering the woods with cops searching the area and a potential killer with the ability to cut someone in half? You have got to start thinking things through!"

"I know." Stiles said with a grin. "Nothing we can do now though. We're already here might as well have a look."

"We could always go back." Riley mumbled mostly to herself.

"What?" Stiles asked glancing in her direction.

"Nothing." She said as she continued to follow him.

"Hey guys!" Scott called from behind struggling to keep up. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." He stopped a moment to get out his inhaler.

"Wait!" Stiles suddenly shouted when he saw flashlights up ahead. A grin forming on his lips. "Come on!"

He took off running and Riley and Scott tried to keep up. "Stiles! Wait up!" Scott shouted. He fell behind by Stiles and Riley almost ran smack dab into a police dog. It immediately started barking both of them screaming as they backed away on the ground.

A flashlight suddenly shown in their faces as the familiar voice of Sheriff Stilinski came into view. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. And I know his friend."

"Sheriff." Riley said hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked trying to play innocent.

"So, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"No." Stile said earning a look from his dad. "Not the boring ones."

"Where's your other partner in crime?" The Sheriff asked shining his flashlight into the woods where Scott was currently hiding behind a tree. Hoping not to be seen.

"Who? Scott? Scott's at home." Stiles lied. "It's just Riley and I in the woods. Alone."

"Yeah, Scott wanted to get an early night's sleep." Riley jumped in. "Something about practice tomorrow."

The Sheriff however wasn't exactly buying it. "Scott? Scott you out there?" When no one answered he turned back to his son and Riley. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you and Riley back to your car. And tonight you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

The Sheriff grabbed their arms and started dragging them away leaving Riley to worry about Scott being alone in the woods. Once the Sheriff found the jeep he made sure they got in and drove out onto the road before heading back into the woods.

"What about Scott?" Riley asked from the front seat this time. "He's still out there. And it's starting to rain."

"We can't go back now. We got busted once. And I don't want Scott in trouble to." Stiles said.

"But why couldn't we just wait on the side of the road or something when he came out of the woods?" Riley asked.

"You saw my dad. He was making damn sure we were in the jeep and on the road. No way was he letting us pull over." Stiles pointed out. Once again she hated when he had to go and make a point.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just hope he makes it back okay." Riley said.

"He will. Trust me." Stiles assured her as he pulled into the driveway of her house. "Text me when he comes home."

"I will. Thanks for the ride and interesting night." Riley said as she jumped out of the jeep.

"See? I told you it would be exciting. Later." Stile said as he backed out of the driveway heading home.

**There's chapter two. The next one will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley waited for about an hour before she heard Scott enter the house. She rushed downstairs to see him soaked, hand pressed to his side.

"Scott! Thank God you're alright!" Riley said throwing her arms around him causing him to wince slightly in pain due to his injured side.

"Yeah. Thanks for leaving me to hike in the woods by myself." He said clearly upset at the fact that they left him. But he hugged her anyway. He didn't stay mad for long.

"I tried to get, Stiles to pull over or something and wait for you but his dad made damn sure we were on the road. That we wouldn't go back. Scott we're both really sorry." she said truthfully. Scott must have believed her because he didn't look that upset anymore.

"It's okay. But right now I've got to clean up this bite mark." Scott said lifting up his shirt to show her the bloody wound.

Riley immediately cringed at the sight. She did not like the sight of blood. "Dude, you have got to go to the doctor. That looks bad. What if the animal had rabbis or something? I can call, Melissa. I'll drive you."

"No!" Scott shouted. He didn't want his mom to worry. "No. She'll freak out. Besides, it looks worse than it really is. We've got a first aid kit upstairs. If it doesn't heal then I'll go to the doctor. But I don't want her worrying over nothing."

Riley still wasn't too sure but she nodded. Scott could definitely be stubborn. "Alright. Just get that thing cleaned up so it doesn't get an infection. I'll text, Stiles to let him know you're back. Then I'm going to bed."

Scott nodded as they both made their way up the stairs. "Okay. Night."

"Night." Riley said as she walked into her bedroom to change into some pajamas for the night. Once she changed, she got into bed grabbing her phone to text, Stiles letting him know everything was okay before falling asleep.

When morning arrived, Riley got out of bed and after a quick shower she rummaged for something to wear. Unlike most girls, she didn't really care about a perfect first day back to school outfit. She didn't care about fashion. She was very much a tomboy in a sense. She liked clothes that were cute but comfortable. She hardly ever wore skirts but if she did, she preferred jean skirts. And her and heels did not get along at all.

She settled for an aqua colored tank top, a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of combat boots with fold over flaps. After lacing up her boots, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and she applied a little makeup. A little eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. When she finished changing, she met Scott and Melissa downstairs.

"Morning." Melissa said taking a sip from her coffee. "Can I make you something to eat?"

"Morning. Nah, we're actually running really late. I'll stick with a poptart. I can eat it on the way." Riley said grabbing one out of the cupboard.

"Me to." Scott said as he made his way down the stairs grabbing a package of them. "Come on. We're supposed to meet, Stiles there."

"Okay. Later." Riley said.

"Bye, mom." Scott added as they both made their way out the front door. Melissa yelled a bye as they closed the door behind them.

They made their way over to their bikes and they started riding to school. It only took about ten minutes before they got there and when they did, they rode their bikes over to the bike rack to park and chain them up. As they dealt with their bikes, a Porsche pulled into a nearby parking space. Jackson, someone they both didn't exactly like stepped out. After swinging his door open near, Scott he glared at him.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson said as if Scott had touched his car. Riley rolled her eyes as an innocent expression appeared on Scott's face.

They found, Stiles near the entrance of the school. An excited look on his face. "So, let's see this thing."

Scott lifted up his shirt to show, Stiles the bandaged wound. Stiles to cringed. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said as he lowered his shirt. Riley hadn't heard the whole story and she was slightly intrigued.

"A wolf? Are you sure? I didn't think, California had wolves." Riley said.

"They don't." Stiles told her. "No way it was a wolf."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said.

"No you didn't!" Stiles said trying to make a point.

"What do you mean I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked. Making a good point himself.

"Because there hasn't been wolves in California. Not for sixty years." Stiles said as they walked towards the entrance stopping at the front door.

"If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you guys are definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott said.

Both Riley and Stiles glanced at each other, Stiles more excited than she was of course. "Are you kidding me?!" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles shouted but stopped as a girl passed them. Strawberry blonde hair flying passed her shoulders. Lydia Martin. The girl he has been crushing on since the third grade. Riley couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "I mean seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." His eyes focus on the girl as she completely ignores him. "Hey Lydia! You look...like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this you know?" Stiles said glancing in Scott's direction.

"Uh huh." Scott said an amused expression on his face.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association!" Stiles said flailing his arms.

By this time, Riley had decided to walk ahead of them. "Yeah, well while you're fawning over Lydia I'm going to class. I don't want to be late on my first day."

Riley didn't mean for that to sound snappy but it did. She couldn't help it. She had no idea why he was so head over heels in love with a girl who didn't even take two seconds to look at him.

Stiles was stunned when she went on ahead of them and he ran a hand over his buzz cut.

"Dude, when are you gonna cut the I'm in love with Lydia act?" Scott asked his friend before going inside.

"Because, it's Riley okay? You're adoptive sister. Someone I'll see everyday if it doesn't work out between us. Or if she laughs in my face." Stiles told him. "I'm not sure I'm willing to risk my friendship with her if things get weird between us. No, for now I'll stick with my little act. Seems to be working. She has no idea I'm really crushing on her."

"Yeah but she looked upset for a moment. Like she was jealous or something." Scott said as they walked inside.

"Please, Riley would not be jealous. She just thinks of me as a friend. She hasn't shown any feelings towards me. In a way, she's like a Lydia. A girl who will never notice me romantically and one I can't have." Stiles said as they made their way into class.

"Whatever you say, dude. I still think you're wrong." Scott said as he took a seat behind Riley while Stiles took a seat beside her.

**Okay so quick note. After I finish the rest of the first episode, I'm going to kind of skip through season one a bit. Hitting the important parts here and there. Obviously there won't be every single scene shown. I really want to get to season 3b. Because I have a lot of ideas for that. As well as for the rest of the seasons. Also, I need opinions. Should I have, Riley stay human or get bitten? And if so which supernatural creature should she become? I don't want to do the same old werewolf thing with her. **

**Again, thanks for the favs and follows. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After a long boring first class of their teacher going over the rules and what was to be expected, the bell finally rang and everyone piled out of the classroom. The only interesting thing that happened was the arrival of a new student, Allison Argent. She was pretty. Tall with long black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. Scott took an immediate liking to her.

But, Riley couldn't help but worry about the last name. Argent, she knew it. That name brought back so many bad memories. Maybe it was just a common name. Maybe, Allison wasn't related to the same family that burnt down her home. She could only hope that was the case. Another thing, Riley had to keep to herself. She couldn't exactly confront, Allison about it. Or tell, Scott and Stiles. She'd find out in time.

As the trio made their way to their lockers to gather their things, Scott leaned against his own staring at Allison across the hall as she engaged in conversation with Lydia and Jackson. Obviously, Lydia was inviting her to join her little group from the looks of things. Riley only hoped, Allison wouldn't turn into another, Lydia because she seemed nice enough. She wanted, Scott to have a chance with her.

But if, Allison turned out to be from the same Argent family she knew, and Scott found out about werewolves then Riley was going to voice her opinion on the matter. For now, she decided to trust the girl and if Scott liked her then that was fine. For now anyway.

"Scott, if you don't close your mouth bugs might start to nest." Riley teased causing Stiles to snicker.

Scott looked embarrassed and immediately looked away as, Allison was dragged off but not before giving Scott a smile which he returned.

"So, you gonna watch practice after school?" Stiles asked Riley as they made their way towards their next class.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm always there cheering you guys on. I'm hoping you and Scott make first line." Riley said with a smile.

"Somehow I doubt that'll happen but it's nice to dream." Stiles added as they took a seat in History. The only class they didn't share with Scott.

"Don't be so quick to say that. I don't know, I've got a good feeling about this year. For both of you." She gave him an assuring smile before focusing her attention to the teacher when the bell rang. Stiles did the same.

Before they knew it, the day was over and everyone went outside to the lacrosse field. Riley walked with, Scott and Stiles who had changed into their uniforms.

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench!" Stiles told Scott. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My entire life has been sitting on the side lines. This year I make first line." Scott said with determination in his voice.

"Good for you!" Riley said giving Scott a pat on the back. "I'm gonna find a seat. See you guys after practice. Good luck."

"Thanks, Riley." Scott and Stiles both said as she disappeared into the stands to find a seat.

Riley found a seat beside, Allison and Lydia but she didn't really pay any attention to them. It's not as if she was in, Lydia's social class. But to her surprise, Allison decided to speak up.

"Hey, you're in my English class aren't you?" Allison asked a friendly smile on her lips.

"Uh, yeah. My name is, Riley Hale." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Allison said giving her hand a shake.

For some reason this caught, Lydia's attention. "Hale? Are you from the same Hale family who's house burnt down a few years ago?"

Riley wanted to smack her but simply nodded. "Yeah. And you freaking know who I am. We've only went to the same school since kindergarten!" She couldn't help it. Lydia just irritated her sometimes.

"I guess I never really noticed." Lydia said turning her attention away from her with a hair flip.

If, Stiles didn't like this girl, then Riley would have given her a black eye. Allison brought her out of her thoughts when she nodded towards Scott who was in goal. Why was he in goal? She totally just missed something big.

"Who's that?" Allison asked curiously.

Lydia looked towards the goal and shrugged. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"Really?! Don't you pay attention at all?!" Riley was shouting now. "His name is, Scott McCall. Someone else you've gone to school with all your life."

Lydia was stunned by her sudden outburst but didn't say anything. Allison however spoke up. "He's in our English class as well. He gave me a pen." She said with a smile.

Coach suddenly blew the whistle and Scott started grabbing his head. Riley watched in confusion until a ball hit him in the face causing him to fall backwards. Riley groaned in pain on the inside as people chuckled in amusement.

Scott however suddenly got to his feet. A look of determination on his face. He then started stopping shots left and right. Stiles cheered from his place on the bench. Riley jumped to her feet cheering him on. It was freaking amazing.

Then, Jackson pushed his way to the front. Oh, Lord. This was gonna be bad. Jackson looked pissed as he charged towards the goal. He flung the ball with every ounce of strength he had and Scott managed to catch it. The crowd cheered. Coach looked impressed. Riley couldn't be happier for him.

After practice, Scott, Stiles, and Riley went to the woods to look for Scott's inhaler.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Riley told him. "You caught every single shot!"

"Thanks, Riley. I don't know what happened. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

Riley was shocked as was Stiles. "Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said glancing at Stiles.

"I don't have any mint mojito..." Stiles stopped mid sentence when he found a piece in his pocket.

Riley was not liking where all this was going. In fact, she knew where it was going. The bite. His crazy reflexes. His speed. His enhanced senses. But she couldn't say anything. Could she? "So, all this started with the bite?" She asked.

Scott suddenly looked worried. "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"Don't over react. I'm sure it's nothing." Riley lied.

"Really? Are you sure?" Scott asked hopefully.

"More or less." Riley mumbled.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said. "It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott had a look of panic on his face. "Are you serious?!"

Stiles nodded and Riley had a feeling she knew where he was going with this. "Yeah. I think it's called, lycanthropy." Yep, that's exactly where she thought he'd go. Maybe, Scott wouldn't believe him. Or maybe, Stiles was being his usual sarcastic self. It was hard to tell with him.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked clearly worried.

"Oh yeah. It's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles added. Clearly a joking tone.

"Please tell me you're not going down the werewolf path?" Riley asked. A slightly nervous tone to her voice that she tried to hide with sarcasm. "They don't exist." Again she had to lie.

"Hey, he said he heard a wolf howling." Stiles said with a laugh. "And claimed one bit him."

"Guys just stop!" Scott shouted clearly not finding any of this funny. "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said doing a little growl which earned a glare from both Scott and Riley. "Okay calm down. Obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"He's not a werewolf. Stop trying to freak him out." Riley said as they came to a stop.

"Relax, Riley. I'm just messing around." Stiles said.

Scott started looking around the grass moving leaves. "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"That's weird. Maybe the killer moved the body so the police wouldn't find it." Riley said glancing around the area.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as he continued to move the leave a around hoping to find it.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called from in front of them. They looked up startled at the sudden appearance of a guy a few years older than them. Dark hair, hazel eyes, stubble on his chin. Wearing all black looking brooding and mysterious.

Riley immediately recognized him a shocked expression appeared on her face. It was her brother. Derek. Someone who she hasn't seen in six years. She wasn't sure if she should be happy to see him or angry.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked making eye contact with Riley for a moment. "This is private property."

"Sorry, we didn't know." Stiles said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. We were just looking for something. But forget it." Scott added.

Derek reached into his pocket to get his inhaler. He tossed it to Scott before giving, Riley a look before turning to leave. This left, Riley furious and she took a few steps forward ignoring Scott and Stiles telling her to stop.

"What? No hey how's it going, Riley? Long time no see. You're just gonna walk off again?" She shouted.

Derek stopped. From the way he lowered his shoulders she could tell he felt guilty. Maybe she had gone too far. He turned to face her. "It's better this way. At least I know you're safe. But just know I've always been around. And this won't be the last time you see me." After he said this he disappeared into the woods.

Scott and Stiles didn't question Riley about the encounter with her brother. She didn't want to talk about it much. She just wanted to go home. Though she could tell, Stiles wanted to know more even though he didn't pressure her into talking which she was grateful for.

The next day determined who would make first line. Once again, Riley was in the stands. She was sitting by herself this time wanting to be alone. She saw, Stiles trying to get Scott's attention about something clearly important but Coach called everyone onto the field.

After blowing the whistle, Riley and everyone else is stunned when Scott runs down the field stick in hand. He speeds passed players. Even going as far as doing a flip over a few to make an almost impossible shot but he succeeds. The crowd cheers. Both Riley and Stiles watch in disbelief. Jackson is angry Coach is shocked yet impressed. In fact, he announces that he's made first line which Scott seemed extremely happy about.

Stiles told Scott and Riley to meet him at his place after tryouts so they did. Using their spare key, they let themselves in and made their way up to his room.

"Hey, Stiles. We're here." Riley said announcing their arrival.

Stiles looked up and immediately waved them over. "You guys have got to see this. I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." He spoke quickly and Scott looked amused.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot. It doesn't matter. Just listen." He said.

"Wait, is this about the body? Did your dad find out who did it?" Riley asked curiously.

Stiles shook his head. "No. They're still questioning people. Even, Derek Hale."

Riley was shocked. "My brother? But that's ridiculous. He wouldn't do anything like that. No way."

"Doesn't matter. They still have to question him. And he wanders the woods so he's a suspect. But that's not what this is about. Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked.

"Should I?" Scott asked not getting where he was going.

"I do." Riley said. "It's a signal giving its location to the rest of the pack."

Stiles nodded shocked she knew this. "Exactly. So if Scott heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No. Werewolves." Stiles said pausing to wait for a reaction.

Scott however was not buying it. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up, Allison in an hour."

Riley decided to speak up. If it was true and Scott was in fact a werewolf then he shouldn't be at a party full of innocent teenagers during a full moon. "Stiles isn't making this up. I know it sounds crazy, but I watched you on the field. First the thing with the goal and then that shot you made? People can't just suddenly do that over night. And you don't use your inhaler anymore."

"Guys, I can't think about this right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Scott tried to leave but Stiles stopped him.

"Tomorrow?! What?! No! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?!"

Scott looked furious. "What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help, Scott! Look, I haven't been truthful with either of you okay. I had a good reason but now I feel like I can't hide it anymore." Riley said catching both of their attention. "The Hale fire wasn't just an accident okay. Most of my family were werewolves. A few made it out. Myself, my brother, and my Uncle. I'm not sure if anymore did that's all I know of. Hunters decided to burn it down. These things exist okay?"

They looked shocked, Stiles more so than Scott. "Wait, you're telling me you're a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

Riley shook her head. "No. I'm human. One of the few in my family. But my brother is one and you can not tell anyone. I don't want people thinking I'm crazy."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me because now, Scott is one." Stiles assured her.

"Yeah well, I think she's crazy. You both are." Scott said. "I'm leaving."

"No. You have to cancel this date. Your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles jumped in.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked looking unamused.

"Yeah. Your urge to kill." Riley added.

Scott was getting angrier by the second. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill."

"Listen to me. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Riley told him. "Allison definitely raises your pulse."

"I'm canceling this date." Stiles added going for Scott's phone.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott shouted pinning Stiles against the wall getting ready to punch him.

"Scott! Scott stop!" Riley shouted trying to grab a hold of his arm but he threw her back.

Riley stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Instead of punching, Stiles he knocks over his chair in anger. "I'm sorry...I'm gonna get ready for that party..." He grabbed his bag glancing at Riley on the ground. "I'm sorry." He said once more before leaving.

Once he was gone, Stiles immediately helped, Riley to her feet. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. I'm fine. We have to go to that party and keep an eye on him. I don't want him hurting anyone. It's difficult for new werewolves. Especially bitten ones." Riley told him.

Stiles nodded as he picked up his chair. "I still can't believe you come from a family of werewolves. How awesome is that?"

"You're not angry I kept it from you?" Riley asked.

"Why would I be angry? I get why you had to keep it a secret. Who would believe you but me obviously." He said with a grin. "Go get ready. I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Riley said leaving his house.

Stiles was stunned to find claw marks on the back of his chair.

**That's the end of another chapter. She met Derek again and they found out she came from a family of werewolves. I originally planned to have, Stiles be upset with her for lying but they've got enough to deal with. They'll more than likely have a little fight later on. Can't have them rush into a relationship right away. And since a few of you asked for it, Riley will get bitten but that won't happen until Night School. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :)**


End file.
